Mr Green
by thatzneat
Summary: What would have happened if Izuku had listened to All Might? What if he never became a pro-hero, but followed his own path instead? This is the story of the The Anti-Hero, Mr. Green
1. The Vigilante

The Vigilante

Sound has meaning. If you hear a sound it can affect your emotions. The crying of a baby will send a mother rushing toward it. A heartfelt song can bring tears to the eyes of listeners. A scream of terror can bring people running to your aide or away from what you're screaming at. The sound you should listen to now is laughter.

It wasn't raucous laughter, nor was it particularly malicious or dainty. It was a genuine laugh of good cheer.

The laugh-er in question was walking down a dimly lit corridor. He was walking with a bounce in his step, twirling a pearl necklace on his index finger. He wasn't a plain looking man. He had green hair, for one. He was wearing green slacks and a green vest. That was how he got his nickname, Mr. Green.

As odd as his green themed look was, things only got stranger. He was wearing a mask. It was mostly black and covered the skin of his face and neck completely. The only part of his head that was exposed was his hair. Even his ears were covered perfectly.

His arms, up to his bicep, were similarly covered in black material.

As he walked down the hall he started whistling a jaunty tune, not even caring if he was caught with a stolen necklace. Many had tried to catch him and none had succeeded.

_Where is everyone?_, He thought. He had purposely tripped the silent alarm. The building should be flooded with heroes, or at _least_ police officers and security. At this rate he would just walk out of the building.

"Green!" Right on cue, he heard a voice. It appeared to be coming from outside. If he wasn't mistaken, the voice belonged to Present Mic.

Green walked into an office and peeked out the window. He could see several heroes on the grass. Among them were The Sound Hero, Present Mic, The Erasure Hero, Eraser Head, The War Goddess, Uravity and The Explosion Hero, King.

_Got some big names tonight. _Green thought. It wasn't too surprising. He _had _just robbed a government official's penthouse while he was still in it.

Just then Uravity spotted him. She placed her finger tips over each other and quicker than Green could blink she was on her way inside the window.

Green backed away as she made her way in. She _was_ one of the only heroes who had managed to injure him.

Uravity had started to make a name for herself in her first year of high school. She had gone through an image change shortly after the start of her third year. Gone was the puffy marshmallow suit. Now she wore a black and pink camouflage long sleeved T-shirt with black cargo pants. She wore a pink mask over her eyes that perfectly fitted to her face for visibility. On her belt was a multitude of weapons from flash grenades to combat knives.

Uravity grabbed two of her knives in reverse grip. Green, in kind, grabbed his tanto that, like the rest of his outfit, matched the green of his hair. He grabbed one tanto in his left hand, another ready to pull out at a moments notice.

Green was a master swordsman and martial artist. He had been motivated from a young age to learn to fight. He had wanted to be a hero, but as a quirkless kid it was impossible. Now he was a vigilante. And boy was he good at it.

"So, how are you?", Green said casually as they started to cross blades. He had the advantage reach. He was a few centimeters taller than her.

"Oh, so so.", She said attempting to stab his leg. "I recently got engaged."

"Congratulations.", He said, knocking her knife away from his throat and grabbing his other tanto and slicing her arm. "King?", He asked.

"Yes!", She said, trying to pull out a smoke grenade and finding none there.

"Looking for these?" Green held several unpinned smoke and flash grenades before dropping them and running. "See ya!"

**(Green Bean)**

Green ran into another hero on the eighth floor, which he wasn't even aware of until his scarf wrapped around him.

Eraser Head swung me around and would have slammed him against the wall if he hadn't wiggled his way out.

"Not even going to say hi?", Green asked, reaching into the pouch on his left hip.

He only sent his scarf at Green again.

"It's so cool how you do that.", Green said, jumping away from the scarf. "I actually found someone to teach me something similar."

Green took a long garrote wire from the pouch, throwing it at Eraser and wrapping it around the scarf.

"Pretty cool, right?", Green asked. "It's only slightly more fatal."

He yanked on the scarf, pulling it and Eraser Head onto the ground. Green dropped another of Uravity's smoke bombs and split.

**(Green Bean)**

"YEAH!", The booming voice of Present Mic screamed down the hallway, blowing Green back a couple of feet. If not for the mask that covered his ears he would have suffered temporary hearing loss. As it was, his ears were ringing.

"Ow!", Green shouted. Present Mic was probably one of the hardest heroes to fight in the vigilante's own opinion. Mic had a long range quirk that covered a large area. Luckily Green had an ace up his sleeve.

He lifted his right hand, aiming a finger gun at Mic. His index finger started glowing before releasing a lightning bolt.

Mic spasmed before falling over, unconscious. Huh. Maybe he should have busted that out sooner.

**(Green Bean)**

"King!", Green shouted. "When was I going to get an invite to the wedding?"

King scowled at Green and he felt a shiver of fear go up his spine. He _was_ the number three hero, after all. He had gone there from number two, so he was probably in a bad mood. He and The Half and Half Hero, Meister (Named after his half hot, half cold, quirk) had been battling for the number one spot that Endeavor sat in. Every once in a while one of them would overtake the other. Two weeks ago Meister had beaten King for it.

"You weren't." King's voice was level, something Green wasn't used to. King had quit handing out death threats on a regular basis years ago but he usually had a fair amount of rage in his voice. That led Green to one conclusion.

"Aren't _you_ in a good mood." It was a statement not a question. "Are you glad that Uravity said yes?"

King mumbled something as he looked away.

"What was that?", Green asked.

"She asked me.", King said, louder.

That wasn't surprising.

"So, shall we get this underway?", Green said, unsheathing his tantos.

King smirked. "Not that it will be much of a fight." And that's when Green felt a heavy blow on his back.

**(Green Bean)**

Green was panting. Just fighting King was hard. Likewise, fighting Uravity was hard. Fighting them both at the same time was nigh impossible.

Green gripped the green handled of his tantos until his knuckles—at least under the black gloves—turned white. Between King's explosions and Uravity's multitude of weapons and use of the rubble King created, Green had his work cut out for him. He just had to hold out until his motorcycle—which was remote controlled and could fix to his location—arrived. Until then he would fight alone.

King had a savage grin on his face as he finally laid a solid hit on green. Unfortunately for King, Green had that planned out.

"See you at the wedding!", Green shouted, driving away on his bike.

All he heard by way of reply was an angry scream.


	2. Quirk Unknown

Quirk: Unknown

Katsuki Bakugou was fuming. Yet again he had failed to apprehend the vigilante, Mr. Green. It wouldn't be so frustrating if he didn't agree with some of Green's methods. Or if he knew at least a little bit about him. Or if he weren't so dang popular among civilians.

**Mr. Green**

**Quirk: Unknown(Presumed mutant electricity)**

**Name: Unknown**

**Age: Unknown(Presumed early/mid twenties)**

"We'll get him next time." Ochako's voice always calmed Katsuki down.

"You're right.", He said.

"_King, Uravity, you should come see this._", Aizawa-sensei's voice came through the radio they set up by the front door of the building.

As Katsuki and Ochako made their way to the elevator they held hands. They were, after all, technically off-duty.

Once on the eighteenth floor, they got off and made their way to Aizawa.

"So, what did you want to show us?" Ochako took the lead. It was her agency that took the call, but after hearing it was Mr. Green in the building she called for backup.

Aizawa gestured to the empty jewelry box—well, nearly empty. There was an envelope inside.

Ochako opened it. If it was rigged to explode or release noxious gas, she'd be the most likely to survive. After pulling out the un-booby trapped letter and reading it, she passed it to Aizawa, who made a face before passing it to Katsuki. The note read as follows:

_My dear friends in the hero association. If you are reading this I am either in custody or have made a clean getaway._

Katsuki grit his teeth before continuing.

_Now to the point. I did not pick this particular penthouse at random. I came here with a purpose. That purpose was to steal jewelry bought with dirty money._

Katsuki's eyes shot open. That explains the reactions the other two had given.

_You see, Tobe Hotaka was in with the Yakuza._

_As if I'd believe that._ Katsuki thought.

_Now you're probably thinking along the lines of, "I 'd never believe that." Don't worry. All you need is to view the proof. Inside the envelope, in a hidden patch of paper, is a microSD card. Load that into whatever computer/phone you want and you will get your proof. It'll be enough to incarcerate him, or at least launch an investigation of him._

_Your Dear Friend,_

_Mr. Green._

Katsuki was fuming. Green was doing _his_ job, a job he wasn't even paid to do, and he was more successful at it.

**(King Sings)**

To get his mind off Mr. Green and Tobe Hotaka (Who was found guilty and sent to jail, as always when it came to Mr. Green), Katsuki threw himself into his work, and his wedding planning. He had only recently gotten engaged and hadn't even chosen a best man.

He was sitting outside a cafe, sipping a coffee. He was looking through his contacts and UA yearbook, thinking of who to ask to be best man. The current top of his list was Eijiro Kirishima. He was about to call to "pop the question" so to speak, when a sudden thought occurred. He opened his yearbook from Aldera Middle School.

He opened up to Izuku Midoriya. He hadn't spoken to Izuku since the boy had failed the UA entrance exam. It was unsurprising to both of them, but Izuku was still heartbroken. Back then, Katsuki didn't care about Izuku. As a child he had gotten a flashy quirk. He had quickly developed a superiority complex to go with it.

It wasn't until his second year at UA, when he started to go to therapy with his parents, that he realized what a crappy person he was.

Back then he was thinking about his current classmates in A-1. But what about the one person in middle school who hadn't abandoned him. The one who, no matter what Katsuki did to him, still called him a friend.

A wave of guilt washed over Katsuki. He had to make amends with Deku—no, Izuku—quickly. Izuku was his only _real_ friend before UA.

With that thought, Katsuki made his way to his mother's house. He needed a phone number.

**(King Sings)**

"_Hello?_", The voice of Inko Midoriya said.

Katsuki gulped. Inko was one of the scariest mothers around. One time he had seen a father beating his child in public when he and Izuku were playing at the park. In less than a second Inko was there, giving him such a tongue lashing that he agreed to go to family therapy with his kids and wife.

She was a force to be reckoned with.

"Hi, Midoriya-kaa-chan." Katsuki used the nickname he gave her as a child. "This is Katsuki Bakugou."


	3. Best Man

Best Man

Katsuki cowered beneath the glower of the woman sitting across from him. Inko Midoriya was one of the most frightening people he knew, especially when it came to children, hers or otherwise. She could get the most unrepentant of sinners to care for her child.

_I wonder if she had met Endeavor twenty years ago what would have happened? _He idly thought, trying to ignore the fierce glare he was receiving. He couldn't say it was undeserved. He had been a terrible friend — if you could even call him that. He just hoped that she would see that he changed.

"Why are you here after all these years?" Inko was probably suspicious of him. After all, who tries to reconnect with someone you haven't seen in seven and a half years. Honestly, Katsuki himself didn't know why he was doing this.

"Well…" And then he told her. About his therapy, his gradual rise into a hero, his engagement that wouldn't have happened if he hadn't gone to counselling.

Slowly but surely, Inko softened. She had always been able to read people. But…

"You'll have to ask for _his_ forgiveness. Not mine.", Inko said.

"Where is he?", Katsuki said.

"I don't know. He's twenty-two years old. He'll be back tomorrow, call then."

"I will."

**(Green Bean)**

Deep in an alleyway in the bad part of Tokyo, was Izuku. At this point you all know that he's Mr. Green. It _was _pretty obvious. Izuku was flushing out the local Yakuza. Back in the 1920s, mafia/gangsters/Yakuza had some form of class. Not anymore. The people Izuku was after were the worst of the worst. Money launderers, muggers, _sex traffickers/rapists._ They had to go.

He was currently beating a man who was convicted for rape years ago and was back at it again. Unfortunately for him, Green is the one who found him.

You don't often find blood staining alley walls.

Now I know what you're thinking and no, Izuku did not kill him.

He just beat him within an inch of death.

Green pulled out a burner phone, dialing 911.

"This is 911, how can I help you?", The receptionist said evenly.

"Yeah, hello. This is Mr. Green." Izuku made sure his voice modulator was on. It was a calling card of sorts. Everyone knew he had a voice that sounded like an anime demon with layered voices.

"Green?" The receptionist sounded alarmed now.

"Yeah, just calling to let you know I prevented a rape." Green wasn't too concerned about the man bleeding out below him. Though it would put murder on his record...and it wasn't like the rapist would ever procreate again, if you know what I mean. "You might want to send an ambulance to the colonnade. He's bleeding a lot, and I had to do an emergency amputation."

He could hear a gulp on the other end of the line before hanging up.

He looked at his handiwork, taking a sick pleasure from it, which startled him. He'd have to watch those feelings. He didn't want to become a murdering psychopath.

He helped the girl up and walked her home.

He would never refuse to lend a helping hand.

**(Green Bean)**

Izuku woke up the next morning to a roaring headache, probably from lack of sleep. He went downstairs and greeted his mother with a hug and a kiss on the cheek before grabbing some leftovers for — he looked at the time — lunch.

"You'll never guess who came by yesterday", Inko said.

"Who?"

"Ka-chan!", She exclaimed. "He seems like he really changed."

Izuku's eyes shot open. He never thought he would see Ka-chan again. He didn't even know his hero name. He would've just looked for him based on quirk, but he found five male heroes Ka-chan's age that had explosion quirks.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Speak of the devil." Inko said. "He's called seven times since eight this morning. He really wants to talk to you."

Izuku picked up the landline telephone. "Hello?", He said.

"Izuku. Do you...want some coffee?"

**(Green Bean)**

Awkward. That was the thought going through the heads of Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya. Neither of them had taken more than a sip from their coffees.

Katsuki was trying to think of something to say. Various ways to apologize flitted through his head before he chose short and simple.

"I'm sorry." Izuku started. Did Ka-chan just...apologize? "I was a real jerk when I was younger. I had _such_ a superiority complex it blinded me from the only real friend I had growing up. I know it will take a while but in time I hope you will—"

"I forgive you", Izuku said. "I'll admit I was a little mad after middle school, but after seven years I've had time to blow off steam. And if you'll apologize after seven years and admit what you did wrong then who am I to not forgive?"

Ka-chan smiled. "Now that we got that out of the way, and this will sound odd, considering we haven't seen each other in years, but...will you be my best man?"

Ka-chan was right. That _was_ weird. Not that he could really judge at this point.

"Yeah, sure."

And with those words, the hiatus on their life long friendship ended.


	4. Not!

Not!

Now I know what you're thinking. _Izuku just forgave Katsuki just like that? _The answer is obviously no. Izuku had different intentions in mind when forgiving him. Number one, to find out who Katsuki was with the mask on. Number two, to see if he was worthy of forgiveness. As long as a person is trying to get forgiveness they'll act in a way to get it. If they _think_ they're forgiven, they'll act like they normally would. Right now, Katsuki was on probation. Izuku will decide if he's forgiven after the wedding.

_As_ for the wedding, becoming best man was very convenient. It would be much easier to find out just _who_ Katsuki was if he was trusted enough to be Best Man.

So, he accepted the somewhat...unexpected proposal.

**(King Sings)**

That was surprisingly easy. Katsuki didn't expect Izuku to just...forgive him. He had planned to ask his forgiveness for as long as it took, even if it took several years. He figured he owed Izuku _that_ much. Don't be mistaken, he was glad that he was forgiven. Now it was on to the easy part.

Being the friend to Izuku that Izuku was to him all those years ago.

**(Green Bean)**

"Why is it that no matter how many people I put in prison, no one runs away?", Mr. Green sighed, dodging a fist from his right and a knife from his left. "Seriously guys. It would be quicker and less painful to all of us if you just give up and let me restrain you."

Green grabbed another fist from the man on his right, twisting the arm around in his socket and breaking the man's elbow. The man screamed.

The knife handed man scowled and thrust his arm forward, right at Green's mask. Green ducked under the blade and kneed the man in the groin.

"Careful, I just added this feature." Green was referring to the eight-bit face on his mask. It changed based on his mood. He had also changed his voice to match the lighthearted comedy of his face.

He placed hand-cuffs that he..._acquired_ on the men before reporting his crime and leaving.

He stopped a few more muggings and a man known in the underworld for blackmailing young women for their bodies before he heard it. An explosion rocked the entire block.

Green rushed in the direction of the noise, but when he got there he saw nothing. But that doesn't matter because he felt a searing pain in his back.

He also felt a gloved hand try to take off his mask, but he wasn't all that worried. For you see…

"He has a second mask?", The unfamiliar voice said before being kicked in the face.

"Do I know you?", Green asked, stroking his masked chin. He recognized this hero. His name had something to do with—

The Hero threw a rock at Green, who had the presence of mind to dodge. It's a good thing he did because the rock exploded.

_That's right! _Green thought.

**Plastic**

**Quirk: C4 (Anything he touches becomes a bomb)**

**Name: Kaba Kurou**

**Age: 19**

He was an up and coming new hero who had graduated last year.

"Nice to meet you", Green held out his hand. Plastic went to "shake" Green's hand but then went for a punch. Green, who expected this, grabbed Plastic's arm and flipped him over. He then took his mask back, putting it on.

"Sorry, but I need this to add personality to my outfit. No hard feelings?" Green said, stomping on plastics head, knocking him out.

_That was disappointing. _Green thought. He had expected the up-and-comer to give him more of a fight. At this rate, only the top heroes and villains could harm him. He thought that in disappointment, but it was really a confidence booster.

Green checked the time. 4:30. He started on his way home, placing a hand on his face and taking off the mask. Well, I _say_ taking off, but it's more like the mask flowed off, disguising as a ball cap that said Obey Your Mother. His arms did something similar, but turned into bracelets.

_Nanobots are just the best. _Izuku thought, remembering how he made them.

**(Green Bean)**

It was Izuku's last year in college. If he had gotten into UA it would have been his first year out of high school. He had been in the high tech lab in his university. He was accepted into the robotics program at Sapotohiro, the number one support college. In the year you graduate you have to create something that any hero could use, no matter what. Most people made something that most heroes could use and still got a passing grade. Izuku was determined to ace this assignment. It would bring him one step closer to his goal.

His first thought going into the assignment was armor. A good set of high tech armor like in the American comics. He then realized that some quirks required their skin to be exposed, like Creati or Bubble Gum. Mutant quirks would also be hard to fit into armor.

His next thought was to make a simplified version of the armor. Something that covered only the weakest points. This idea he quickly shot down. Once again, Mutant quirks were a problem. They would have different weak points in different places.

What he needed was something that could be adjusted to suit any individual need. He couldn't do that with full armor, or even partial armor.

And then it hit him. It was so obvious he was embarrassed he hadn't thought of it weeks ago. He would use hypothetical technology. In this case, nanobots.

He ended up failing the assignment. It takes more than eight months to make enough nanobots to outfit a person. But even after he was kicked out and disgraced, he continued to make nanobots. He didn't intend to sell them though. No, he was going to use them.


	5. Plans

Plans

Katsuki was stressed. I mean like, _super_ stressed. When he told Izuku that, he had laughed and said, "Is that your hero name?" At the time Katsuki had glared at him. He did appreciate the joke later though.

He was back to being stressed now, though. He felt that stress because of the new restrictions placed on hero work. When he was still a first year at UA a law was passed stating that civilians can use their quirks in dire circumstances in self defense or defense of others. That law had been rescinded a few days ago and now there were riots in the street.

He was honestly agreeing more with the protesters than the government at this point. In many ways, that law, named after the villain Destro, was saving people. It instilled confidence in the gov't and the community that even if there isn't a hero around, someone will save you.

Not anymore, all because of people like Mr. Green.

**(Green Bean)**

Mr. Green was walking down an alley. This was the tenth alley he'd walked down and no trouble had jumped at him. This was either really good or _really _super bad. His gut was leaning towards bad.

His gut was right.

"It's been awhile." The voice behind him was scratchy. It sounded like the person had smoked for years. Mr. Green knew this wasn't the case.

"For the last time." Mr. Green was tired of these people. "I won't join your group."

Green moved out of the way of the knife that was about to plunge through him.

"Toga."

"Izuku!"

It still bugged him that these people figured out his identity. "Don't call me that!"

Shigaraki cleared his throat. "Are you sure you don't want to—"

"Nah, man."

Shigaraki had had enough of this crap. At the order of his master he had been trying to recruit this boy. He had been trying since before Green had donned that black mask, before he started college, back when he was just a kid in a ski mask with a baseball bat.

How things had changed. Mr. Green was now extremely popular. He had saved hundreds of people, whether direct or indirect, and had stopped villains more..._permanently_ than any hero would.

"Okay, then." Shigaraki made to leave before spinning and going to grab Izuku. Unfortunately for him, Izuku wasn't there. And for some reason he was on the ground.

Izuku pulled the pin on a smoke grenade and made a run for it.

"See you later!" Izuku's mask winked at them right before the smoke enveloped their vision.

**(King Sings)**

"You're really worrying over nothing," The soothing voice of Ochako Uraraka said to Katsuki.

Katsuki, Ochako, Izuku and Tsuyu Asui were at a cafe, deliberating over wedding plans.

"Uraraka is right." Izuku was still wearing his "uniform" from his day job as a nurse. The uniform consisted of solar green scrubs. "You shouldn't worry so much. The hard part was asking her to marry you."

Katsuki mumbled something.

"What?" Izuku asked.

"She asked me."

Izuku cracked a grin, as did Tsuyu.

"Well I would have waited, but you know how I am." Ochako said sheepishly. Tsuyu nodded affirmatively while Izuku shook his head in a negative.

Katsuki lifted his head off the table, giving Izuku the first good look at his friend's face since he got there.

Izuku snatched Katsuki's coffee as he was about to take a sip.

"What the heck, De — Izuku?!" Katsuki shouted as Izuku dumped the coffee into a plant.

"You look like you haven't slept in a week."

"So?" Katsuki asked.

Izuku looked at Katsuki as if he was the dumbest person in the world. "You'll die if you go long enough without sleep."

"Who are you, my mother?" Katsuki shouted.

"You mean Mitsuki Bakugou, queen of late nights?" Izuku asked rhetorically. "Of course not!"

"Should we do something?" Tsuyu asked Ochako.

"I don't know." Ochako whispered back.

"_I_ could probably beat you right now, and I'm quirkless!"

"You wanna try?!" Bakugou said, standing up and walking outside.

Izuku walked right out after him.

Ochako and Tsuyu could hear muffled bickering and then silence.

One minute later, Izuku plopped an unconscious Katsuki in his chair, much to the shock of the girls sitting across from him.

"**Breaking News!"** They suddenly heard from the news channel playing. "**Endeavor has just been booted from the Number One spot."**

_That's interesting. Did Meister beat him, or King?, _Izuku thought.

"**The man who beat him is…"**

**Lemillion!"**

Izuku rifled through the mental pages of his hero analysis notebooks. As he recalled, Lemillion aka, Mirio Togata had a strength boosting quirk. The funny thing was, he had a totally different quirk when he was in high school. Before he had the ability to phase through solid objects, but when he debuted as a hero he had super strength. It was the strangest thing.

He checked the time and his eyes widened.

"I've got to go." He said. "My shift starts soon."

**(Green Bean)**

Mr. Green was walking up the stairs to a penthouse apartment. It really paid to have government partners to tell him when things were amiss. Whether he stops criminal organizations or drug and sex trafficking, they told him which officials were banking off of it. Right now he was in the Russian embassy. Something dangerous had been planted here. Something...nuclear. He wasn't tripping any alarms today. He wasn't on a thieving mission.

He was on a rescue mission.


End file.
